El rojo es el color que representa el amor pero no muchas veces es así
by melgamonster
Summary: Nadie se hubiera imaginado que elegir el color equivocado le costaría la vida a esos dos jóvenes en el día del cumpleaños del detective rejuvenecido, pero lo que menos se hubieran pensado era enterarse del gran secreto oculto del niño que vivía en su casa. [Basado: Película 1]


**EL ROJO ES EL COLOR QUE REPRESENTA AL AMOR PERO NO MUCHAS VECES ES ASÍ**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

−Shinichi, Happy Birthday Shinichi –expresó Ran melancólica, no sabía que cable cortar y el tiempo no le daba tregua−. Es que puede que ya no tenga otra oportunidad para decírtelo.

−Ran –murmuró el detective rejuvenecido, sabía que esas palabras que le estaba dedicando eran de derrota−. Córtalo. –Si ella lo hacía, él también−. El color que más te guste córtalo.

−Pero, ¿y sí me equivoco? –Sabía que esa era una decisión muy difícil, pues estaba en juego su vida y la de su persona amada.

−No importa. Cuando se acabe el tiempo moriremos igualmente. –Tenían tres opciones pero sólo en una no morían−. Por eso, elige el color que más te guste. –Rojo y azul, cada color tenia diferente destino.

−Pero…

−No te preocupes, hasta que lo cortes estaré en todo momento a tu lado. Si vamos a morir que sea juntos. –Fue las palabras de apoyo que le dio para que tomará la decisión.

−Shinichi… −murmuró antes de elegir que cable cortar.

Estaban los dos juntos, solo una puerta les separaba. Él estaba listo para morir si es a lado de la mujer que ama, ella también. Y por la decisión que ella tomó, por escoger ese color que le gusta a él y a ella, el color que representa la unión de dos personas. Al cortar el cable color rojo se les cumplió su deseo: morir juntos.

Ellos dos fueron los únicos muertos de esa explosión debido a lo cerca que se encontraban de la bomba, sus cuerpos calcinados casi parecían irreconocibles. Pero gracias al arduo trabajo de la policía reconocieron a la adolescente y eso les hizo intuir a quien le pertenecía el pequeño cuerpo.

Kogoro daba vueltas en su oficina, tenía dos muertos esperando para la preparación de un funeral. Nunca pensó que él sería el encargado de enterrarlos a ellos, siempre se imaginó que su hija lloraría su perdida debido a su adicción al alcohol. Preparar el funeral de su hija no era mucho problema, el problema era con el niño que estaba a su cuidado, ¿qué le iba decir a los padres?, ¿cómo se comunicaría con ellos? Después de todo solo le dejaron dinero y se fueron sin dejar ningún medio de comunicación.

Su ensoñación fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en su puerta.

− ¿Si? −cuestionó desganado, realmente no tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos de un caso.

−¿Es cierto? −Una mujer gorda irrumpió en su oficina, si pensaba mejor era la madre del mocoso.

−Si −respondió secamente.

−¿Cómo fue? −La mujer se sentó desganada en el sofá, seguida de un hombre de cabello largo que usaba gafas de sol.

−Una bomba, todo porque no pude resolver el misterio antes. Conan se enteró que Ran estaba en peligro y corrió a su auxilio, ni me di cuenta cuando fue que lo hizo.

−Ya veo, lo hizo por amor −murmuro lo último, pues conocía bien a su hijo, él se arriesgaría todo para que las personas que quiere estén a salvo−. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por nuestro hijo, no se preocupe nosotros correremos por los gastos funerales de ambos y tampoco crea que lo culpamos, conocíamos muy bien a nuestro hijo como para saber que eso no fue su culpa. Aquí está mi número telefónico y una chequera, siéntase libre de utilizarla para darles un funeral digno de esos dos ángeles −dijo con una sonrisa decaída. Después de eso el matrimonio salió de la oficina.

Kogoro se sentó nuevamente enfrente de su escritorio, una de sus mayores preocupaciones había sido cubierta, tomó el papel y se dispuso a guardar el número telefónico en su celular, cuando había ingresado la mayoría de sus dígitos se dio cuenta que coincidía perfectamente con uno que tenía ya registrado bajo el nombre de "Kudou Yukiko".

−¿Yuki chan? −cuestionó sorprendido−. ¿Por qué ella... −Una loca idea cruzó por su mente, salió rápido de su oficina pero recapacitó nunca había ido a su casa.

Tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a marcar un número que no lo hacía desde que le dio la mala noticia.

−¿Eri? −preguntó temeroso, no sabía que reacción pudiera tener su esposa después de anunciarle la muerte de su hija.

−¿Qué pasó? −Ella también se escuchaba desganada.

−¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de Yuki chan? −cuestionó.

−¿Para que la ocupas?

−Me dijeron que llegó para el funeral de Ran, y me gustaría verla antes de la celebración −mintió, él tenía una corazonada y no se lo diría a nadie hasta que este confirmada.

−Está bien, espérame en un rato paso por ti.

−Bueno. −Después de eso ambos colgaron, no estaba en sus planes que su esposa lo acompañara, pero después de ese trágico suceso debían intentar estar un tiempo juntos, lo que su hija hubiera deseado ver.

El trayecto con su esposa fue silencioso y lo agradecía, realmente ninguno de los dos estaban muy bien como para conversar animadamente.

Llegaron, una casa estilo occidental, grande. Ahora que recordaba, ellos vivían junto al profesor Agasa pues eran vecinos. Estaba la reja abierta, eso les dio libre acceso, pero después de entrar la cerraron no sabían si esperaban a alguien o se les había olvidado. La puerta también estaba abierta. Se nota que estaban apurados por entrar a su casa pues los zapatos que estaban en el recibidor estaban mal acomodados. Conforme iban entrando oyeron unos sollozos provenientes de la habitación frente a ellos, ambos esposos se voltearon a ver trastornados.

−Shin chaaaaaan. −Se escuchaba el lamento de una madre−. Yuu chan, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Y fue el día de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de felicitarlo por última vez.

−Ambos sabíamos lo temerario que era, sabíamos los riesgos de que él se enfrentara a sus casos en ese cuerpo.

−Pero Yuu chan, ni siquiera fue contra esa organización malvada.

−Si lo sé, un mal cálculo por parte de él, pero nunca se hubiera perdonado que Ran chan muriera por su culpa.

−Era un mocoso enamorado.

−¿Quién era un mocoso enamorado? −hablo Eri para hacer notar su presencia.

−¡Eri chan! ¡Kogoro kun! ¿Qué hacen aquí? −cuestionó sorprendida no los había oído llegar y no sabía que tanto pudieron haber escuchado.

−Él me había dicho que habías llegado por el funeral de Ran, así que él quiso venir a verte ante de la ceremonia −explicó refiriéndose a su esposo−. Pero me sorprende encontrarte llorando así, ¿algo le paso a Shinichi kun? −cuestionó.

−Cierto, ¿dónde está el mocoso? Pensé que sería el primero en confrontarme al salir en los medios públicos la muerte de Ran −expuso ese pensar para encaminar la conversación a su hipótesis.

−Shin chan... Shin chan... −Se veía tímida, siempre podía improvisar ante cualquier situación, pero ¿ahora?, su hijo era quien le decía que podía decir y que no, ahora que él no está, ¿qué debía decir? ¿La verdad?

−¿Yukiko? −cuestionó su amiga.

−Shin chan está en un caso muy importante y no ha podido venir −dijo la mentira de siempre.

−¿Un caso más importante que la muerte de su amiga de la infancia? ¿Un caso más importante que la muerte de la chica que lo amaba? −Kogoro se escuchaba molesto, siempre escuchaba la misma excusa de la ausencia del mocoso detective, un caso muy importante.

−Shin chan lamenta mucho no poder estar para el funeral de Ran, pero piensa que es lo mejor, después de todo el podría estar más devastado que nosotros.

−Los casos siempre los ha utilizado para distraer su mente −argumento su esposo para apoyarla.

−Aun así. Es mi hija y su amiga de quien estamos hablando...

−¿Es cierto lo de la muerte de Kudou? −Una voz extraña irrumpió el lugar, pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

La persona recién llegada fue interceptada por otras dos que salieron de otra habitación de la casa y se lo llevaron a la fuerza con ellos al lugar donde ellos habían permanecido ocultos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de los cuatro adultos.

−¿Es cierto eso Yuki chan? −preguntó el detective mientras miraba a su amiga de la infancia

−¿Yukiko?

La aludida dio un suspiro cansado, buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos de su esposo.

−¿Le decimos la verdad? −buscó autorización.

−Él ya no está, no hay nada que nos ate a esa peligrosa organización porque unos de sus objetivos, que intentaba luchar contra ellos, ya está muerto.

−¿Qué quieren decir? −Cada vez entendían menos a los dueños de la casa.

−Sí, es cierto. Eri chan, Kogoro kun, Shinichi está muerto.

−¿Cómo? −No podían creer que los hijos de ambas familias estuvieran muertos−. ¿Desde cuándo?

−Desde una salida con Ran chan a Tropical Land se topó con unos chicos malos que le dieron ingerir un veneno.

−¿Pero y el cadáver? ¿La investigación policial? −Eri estaba más intrigada sobre ese caso.

−Lo ocultaron y el veneno suministrado no dejaba evidencia así que si era encontrado hubiera sido por muerte natural.

−Pero...

−Eso es una mentira −gritó Kogoro−. El mocoso hizo varias apariciones en público después de esa cita, Ran se pasaba las noches hablando con él. Yuki chan, sé que nos estas ocultando algo. −Le dedicaba acusadoras a su amiga.

−Bueno, bueno. −Alguien irrumpió en la sala, cortando un poco el ambiente tenso. Entre sus manos traía una bandeja con tazas de té−. Yukiko san lo más conveniente sería decirles la verdad, después de todo ellos fueron muy cercanos a ambos.

−¿Ambos? −cuestiono su amiga−. ¿A quiénes se refiere profesor Agasa?

−¿Qué dice ella? −preguntó refiriéndose a una persona que el profesor entendió muy bien.

−Está de acuerdo, ella fue quien sugirió hacer eso y yo opino lo mismo que ella al igual que Hattori kun −expuso la opinión de las personas que llegaron a la sala junto de él.

−Entendido. −Dio un suspiro cansado, no era fácil romper un muro hecho de mentiras−. Shinichi no murió al ingerir ese veneno, justo como lo dice Kogoro kun−. Hizo una pausa para tomar el suficiente aire para hablar−. Él se salvó pero no salió ileso, su cuerpo sufrió una consecuencia. Rejuveneció, y eso hizo que adoptara la identidad de Edogawa Conan.

−¿Qué?

−Ese mocoso estuvo viviendo bajo mi techo, durmiendo con Ran, inclusive bañándose juntos por tener la inocencia de un niño y resulta que era un adolescente de diecisiete años en el cuerpo de un niño, ahora me van a decir que él resolvía los casos y por eso no recuerdo nada −exclamó molesto y su timbre alto de voz lo denotaba.

−En realidad... −El profesor intervino.

−¿Por qué ese mocoso estuvo con nosotros? ¿No era más fácil irse con ustedes a Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué nos ocultó la verdad? Ahora eso explica porque murieron juntos.

−Se lo ofrecimos Kogoro kun, pero él no quiso...

−Son sus padres debieron obligarlo...

−Shinichi kun se quedó porque él quería derrotar a la organización que lo encogió −explico el porqué del detective no se fue con sus padres.

−Y ustedes lo ayudaron a montar esa farsa −Señaló a los cinco que se encontraban frente a él.

−Sí, así es −confeso Agasa.

−¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? −cuestionó acercándose peligrosamente al profesor.

−Kudou kun se quedó también para protegerlos, −empezó a hablar la que menos hubieran pensado que lo haría−, resolvía casos a tu nombre para que ganaras fama y así él obtuviera alguna pista en su búsqueda de información de esa extraña organización.

−Pero eso nos hacía estar expuestos a Ran y a mí a esa peligrosa organización de la que hablan.

−Tienes razón, pero también lo hizo para protegerlos. Muchas veces ambos estuvieron en problemas y Kudou kun los salvó desde las sombras. A usted inclusive le apuntaron con un rifle y sigue vivo gracias a él.

−Pero... –No sabía que decir, porque era cierto el niño muchas veces lo saco de apuros, a él y a su hija.

−Tú lo dijiste, Ran chan estaba enamorada de Shinichi, ese también era el caso de Shinichi, su amor hacia ella no le permitía alejarse, quería defenderla, porque no sabía si los hombres que lo atacaron pudieran hacer algo también contra ustedes, sus personas cercanas −habló el padre defendiendo a su hijo, pues supo desde el momento que la protegió por primera vez en el preescolar lo haría siempre y así lo hizo hasta su deceso.

−¿Entonces? Yukiko si no nos querías decir donde está en realidad Shinichi no tenías que mentirnos de esa forma. –Interrumpió la conversación y es que ella no estaba entendiendo nada, creía que todo era una excusa para no decir sobre su paradero−, si está dolido por la muerte de Ran lo más lógico hubiera sido que se tome el tiempo para ir a su funeral, ¿o es que su orgullo es demasiado fuerte para que el público lo vea llorar? –Pues estuvo escuchando todo y no veía lógico en la mentira que los demás se tomaron la molestia de inventar−. ¿Cariño? –Le habló a su esposo quien tomó asiento en un sofá próximo a él, se veía desganado−. ¿Cariño les creíste? –Porque ella no podía hacerlo.

−Eri conviví con él el tiempo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no era un simple mocoso.

−Es cierto que Conan kun es un niño bastante inteligente pero suena raro eso de misteriosas organizaciones y sustancias rejuvenecedoras. –Sonaba ilógico y poco creíble.

−Si le muestro, ¿usted sería capaz de entender? –preguntó la científica que sufría de lo mismo.

−¿Qué?

−Ai kun no es necesario.

−Tiene razón el profesor, no es necesario exponerte. Después de todo tú también te has estado ocultando igual que él.

−¿Cómo?

−Llevo diez años siendo detective, hay cosas que si puedo deducir por mí mismo, aunque me lleve más tiempo que ese mocoso detective… Profesor, solo tengo una duda.

−¿Cuál Mouri kun?

−¿Cómo le hacia el mocoso para resolver los casos en mi nombre? –Y es que eso le causaba intriga, aunque pareciera que no le importaba recibir los beneficios de una resolución de casos que no era suya, quería saber el motivo de porque no recordaba nada.

−Mediante unos artefactos que yo le diseñe, la mayoría de las ropas que utilizaba del diario eran inventos míos para facilitarle la vida como detective encogido.

−Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

−Son estos –dijo Haibara colocando un maletín en una mesa próxima, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

−Lo primero que le hice fue unas gafas que su principal función era ocultar su identidad y con el paso del tiempo le fui añadiendo más cosas, rastreador, micrófono, sensores de calor, inclusive habia un juego a prueba de balas. Otros artefactos eran un cinturón expulsa balones y unos tenis potenciados, esos más que nada era para la captura de criminales, también un reloj que lanza un dardo somnífero. Y hay otros más que no utilizó con tanta frecuencia. El más importante es este, una pajarilla modificadora de voz, con este hacia la voz que él quisiera, desde la tuya, hasta la de Ran kun. –Explicó los más importantes que Shinichi llegó a utilizar para facilitar su doble vida.

−Soy el famoso detective Kogoro el durmiente –exclamó la niña, utilizando la pajarilla para modificar su voz y sonar como le detective.

−Ya veo, apuesto que me dormía con el somnífero y decía las deducciones a mí nombre ya que nadie le creería a un niño.

−Así es Mouri kun.

−Viejo, ¿ahora que harás que Kudou no está? Realmente tu habilidad deductiva es nula –habló el joven de Osaka y es que él temía que fuera a incriminar gente inocente.

−Ya tomé mi decisión, pero la haré publica el día del funeral de ambos –dijo melancólico y después emprendió camino hacia la puerta, enterarse de la verdad no le había sentado nada bien.

−Kogoro kun, Eri chan, sé que está de más decirlo, pero de todas maneras lo haré. Todo esto es un secreto conocido solo por nosotros cinco y ahora ustedes, pero queremos que así permanezca.

−Si Yuki chan, no te preocupes por ello –respondió Kogoro−, nos vemos el día del funeral. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

El funeral se celebró al día siguiente de su muerte, fue un funeral en conjunto después de todo habían muerto juntos y así los mantendrían pues inconscientemente hicieron una promesa de mantenerse juntos hasta el final y así lo hicieron.

Fue un gran evento, abierto al público lo cual bastantes personas aprovecharon para asistir. Unos para darle el pésame al detective que los ayudó, otros interesados en el pequeño Edogawa ya que no importaba su tamaño también habia salvado varias vidas además de que era conocido como el asesino de Kid.

Los señores Kudou asistieron con su disfraz de padres de Edogawa Conan. Los familiares y amigos más cercanos se encontraban al frente de la ceremonia.

Fue al estrado y tomó el micrófono, pues era el anfitrión principal de ese doloroso y triste evento.

−Realmente agradezco a todos las personas que vinieron, es realmente reconfortante saber que nuestras buenas acciones, las de mi hija, el niño y las mías, se vieron reflejadas en sus vidas. Pero debido a su gran tenacidad y su preocupación por hacia los otros tomaron un riesgo demasiado grande para su edad. Yo nunca hubiera imaginado que sería yo quien me encargaría de preparar su evento. Fue una trágica muerte, pero ambos murieron juntos, como lo unidos que eran, −y es que no podía decir nada más, no podía decir que ellos dos tenían un amor romántico ya que sería extraño por el detective rejuvenecido, así que para la sociedad eran hermanos−, es extraño como se puede llegar a encariñar con las personas cuando menos te lo imaginas, ya que el niño era solo un inquilino en mi casa pero lo llegue a querer como casi un hijo, −ya fuera en cualquiera de sus dos etapas ya que lastimosamente también había conocido pequeño al mocoso detective−. Y como su perdida me duele debo hacer un anunció público. A partir de este día la oficina de detectives Mouri Kogoro cierra sus servicios.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: La idea principal de este fic era hacer que Kogoro se enterara de la verdad después de la muerte de Conan, pero como me base en la primera película y se celebraba el día del cumpleaños de Shinichi decidí terminarlo para su cumpleaños, así que fue un dos en uno :v_

 _Nos leemos luego_


End file.
